uNa ChIcA rEbElDe
by little mary-chan
Summary: AU La soledad de dos personas puede hacer que tengan muchas cosas en común sin darse cuenta AM
1. Los días son monótonos

UNA CHICA REBELDE  
  
Corriendo he llegado a clase. Me llamo Misao y llevo varios años viniendo a este estúpido instituto, la verdad, mucha gente dice que doy miedo, me ignoran y aun que yo no lo demuestre, me duele, ellos creen que no me entero pero yo lo sé, aún que para mi ya no hay nada que me dañe hace tiempo que decidí construirme una coraza alrededor de mi corazón para que nada me afectara, la verdad es que me han pasado demasiadas cosas ya, y creo que a raíz de todo esto preferí no sentir nada a sentir esa cruel amargura aun que me sigue afectando un poco. Los amigos que tuve, me demostraron que esa amistad de la que tanto habla la gente simplemente es un rumor que el viento se lleva, el amor, con mis 17 años he creído sentirlo ya y ser la chica más feliz en todo este mundo.  
  
Pero también fue solo otro rumor porque tal y como lo comparan con la belleza de una rosa yo creo que me clavé una de esas espinas. Y aún sigue ahí, en el fondo de mi corazón, toda la gente en la que confiaba me ha acabado fallando y solo me queda la familia pero aun así me siento sola, muy sola.  
  
Llego a clase y todos me miran con desprecio. Yo he aprendido a aceptarlo poco a poco aun que aun me cueste.  
  
Me siento en mi mesa esa del rincón al lado de la ventana, ahí nadie me molesta simplemente pasan de mi, eso es lo que yo quiero, ser invisible.  
  
Saco mi libretita esa libreta vieja y hecha casi pedazos.En ella apunto todo lo que me pasa, mis penas, lo que siento en realidad sobre todo lo que me pueda pasar.  
  
Oh! no! otra vez no! ese estúpido patio al que todos quieren ir para hablar con los amigos, yo solo quiero irme a mi casa tumbarme en mi cama, ponerme mi música y ,como siempre, encerrarme en ese mundo que hace ya mucho que me inventé. En el, ya no soy vulnerable, nadie daña este débil corazón el cual me gustaría dejar de tener para no sentir. Se que sueno fría pero me siento mal. Mis amigos no lo entendían por eso me abandonaron.  
  
Pero no, aquí estoy en mi árbol, ya lo llamo así porque aquí es donde me siento, los miro, los miro a todos y cada uno de ellos tan felices sin preocupaciones ellos jamás se sentirán como yo siento envidia, tristeza, dolor y odio al mismo tiempo, y yo aqui me siento siempre sol,a tan sola.  
  
Esperando a que pase el día, esperando que pase mi vida.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Otra vez me lo han vuelto a hacer. Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Mis padres cada dos por tres quieren viajar y yo ya estoy harto, otra vez de mudanza, y mañana nuevo instituto, seguro que todos me mirarán raro, todo por ir con la ropaa que quiero, ser como quiero y además me gusta una musica distinta a la que les gusta a ellos. A mis 17 años de edad nunca he tenido un solo amigo de verdad, siempre me han defraudado, me han abandonado, no puedo confiar en nadie.  
  
Mis padres dicen que es por el trabajo, pero yo sé que es por que no me adapto, deben hacerse a la idea de que nunca lo haré. Odio verlos a todos tan felices, son tan falsos... además eso a ellos no creo que les deba importar yo no hago daño a nadie, voy a mi rollo.  
  
Me levanto pronto, me siento en el tejado, y contemplo tranquilamente el día. La verdad es que es precioso, me encanta, pero la tristeza y la soledad vuelven, yo se que aun que el día sea bonito lo que venga después lo estropeará por completo, como siempre, y me sentiré fatal.  
  
Llego a la clase, todos me miran, me siento mal, yo solo quiero pasar desapercebido como siempre. Odio esto, las chicas me miran mucho y luego hablan entre tontas risitas con sus compañeras que también se ríen con sus tontas miradas hacia mi, es como si yo fuera un dulce y ellas unas hambrientas y los tios me miran con una cara entre celos y rabia.  
  
Solo hay una chica que no me mira, lleva una ropa que me encanta, está escribiendo en una vieja libreta, de pronto, como si notara que yo la miro, se levanta y me mira con unos precioso ojos del color el océano y una mirada muy.. triste ¿triste por que? si ella tiene que ser feliz como los demás...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ohh no! Otro más no! Ha llegado otro chico nuevo. Dicen que se llama Aoshi. Otro más que llegará, hará amigos, será feliz y me restregara su patética felicidad. Yo solo quiero ser feliz, ¿por qué nadie me entiende? Quiero ser invisible. Que nadie me desprecie.  
  
La verdad es que es guapo, lleva una ropa muy wapa, me encanta. Y tiene unos precioso ojos azules oscuros y profundos, pero solo reflejan tristeza. Un momento ¿tristeza? ¿por que? si tiene que ser feliz, tiene que ser como los demás, una réplica exacta de los demás, esos que aunque lo odie, tanta envidia me dan.  
  
Él, hace un momento me estaba mirando seguro que estaría pensando lo rara que soy, aun no ha hablado con nadie a pesar de que ha acaparado la atención de todos. No puede ser, seguro que esta triste porque no tiene aquí a sus fantásticos amigos seguro que es eso y enseguida se olvida de todo. Mañana ya será uno de ellos, no puede sentirse como yo, eso es imposible. Llega el patio, otra vez, es todo tan monótono, todos salen como locos, no entiendo como pueden ser asé. Él sale solo, es como si sintiera lo que yo y se dirige a un banco de cerca de mi árbol. Yo me siento bajo mi árbol y veo que el me mira. De pronto las chicas de la clase se le acercan en corro. Lo sabia, es como ellos ahora se irá con ellas con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero no! ellas se van en un momento, y parecen enfadadas. No, deben ser imaginaciones mÍas.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Esa chica, la chica de los ojos océano tristes... esa chica esta ahí sentada, sola. Es misteriosa y solitaria, no se porque no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, es como una espina que se ha clavado en mi corazón. Tal vez sea amiga de todas esas pesadas de turno que han venido aquí con intención de ligar de las que he pasado. Me gusta su ropa, parece que vaya a su royo, como yo. Se levanta, se está yendo, lleva un paso muy rápido ya se ha alejado por completo, no sé por que la sigo tanto, no la conozco y sin embargo tengo deseos de hacerlo.. Pero se ha dejado esa libreta en la que siempre esta escribiendo, a ver. ¿cómo se llama?... mm se llama Misao, que nombre mas bonito, es precioso ¿pero que me pasa? es otra de esas pavas a ver que pones en ella.  
  
Bueno, esta es una adaptación de mi orgullo con respecto a fics **^___^*** jeje tan solo lo he cambiado para que sea con Ao y Mi-chan digo ya que es bastante triste, pero a mi me parece muy bonito y reflexivo respecto a muchas actitudes hoy en día, porque como ya vengo diciendo, el mundo no es de color de rosa. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews! Muakasssss!!!  
  
MaRy-ChAn!! 


	2. Secretos que se desvelan

CAPITULO 2  
DESCUBRIMIENTOS  
  
Mmm... ¿que? todo lo que pone aqui.. no puede ser, ella... ella es como yo... se siente sola... y yo la he juzgado sin saber nada de ella-. Debería avergonzarme, he actuado como las personas a las que odio y que tanto he criticado por hacer esto.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me fuí de allí. Me sentía abservada, estoy harta de que todo el mundo me observe. Ya no quiero seguir asi. Aquel chico, Aoshi, es guapo y lleva el estilo de ropa que mi me gusta pero estoy segura de que es como ellos. últimmente me he planteado la idea de trabajar, si trabajo, no tendré tiempo para pensar y entonces no me sentiré tan mal. Un momento... ¿donde esta? mi libreta! ¿dónde esta? ohh no! con las prisas me la he dejado, tengo que recuperarla, es lo unico que tengo, lo unico que me importa, mi corazón está ahí, nadie puede descubrirla. Estoy buscándola pero no la encuentro. Mil pensamientos cruzan mi mente, entre ellos el que más destaca, quien la encuentre lo sabrá todo. Entre ese torbellino de pensamientos miro hacia todos los lados. Entonces lo veo a él, ahi esta!, es inconfundible tiene mi corazón y mis pensamientos en sus manos y el lo esta leyendo profundamente es como si no se enterara del mundo a su alrededor seguro que se esta riendo de mi, de lo tonta que soy. Me acerco hasta el y se la arrebato, intento no mirarle a los ojos para que no descubra mi tristeza, que estoy segura, debe notarse en mis ojos, es más, no creo que nunca se haya alejado de ellos en mucho tiempo. Le miro, le intento intimidar con mi mirada pero para mi sorpresa el no se molesta, al contrario, casi sonríe pero sus ojos tristes reflejan que no puede. Solo decido irme, el me sigue mirando. Me siento muy triste. Tanto tiempo escondiendo y guardando mis sentimientos de una forma tan dolorosa para que de pronto el venga y en un momento y sin ningún esfuerzo ni interés los descubra....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*//*/*//*/*/*///*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*//*/* /*/*/*//*/*//*///*/  
  
Esa chica, esa chica, la chica de los ojos océano tristes. Es como yo, incluso ha intentado intimidarme con una mirada que yo mismo también hago muchas veces, lo que ella no sabe es que yo soy como ella. Esa mirada, esa mirada nunca me podrá asustar. Últimamente estoy pensando en trabajar, necesito dinero para mis cosas Y en esa vieja libreta tenía un recorte de un anuncio para trabajar de camarero y técnicamente no le quito el trabajo, porque hay dos puestos, así que incluso podría trabajar con ella, conocerla mejor... no sé porque pero tengo muchas ganas de conocerla, de hablar con ella... desde que supe como era me siento como mas feliz y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
Esta decidido esta tarde iré a hablar con el encargado y le pediré que me de ese trabajo. Así me distraeré y seguro que a ella también la veré. No se que me ha dado con ella...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
No se que me pasa, odio que me miren y el no deja de mirarme, bueno tampoco es raro, ha descubierto todo lo que hay en mi corazón. La verdad, no sé si odiarlo o agradecerle porque este peso lo llevaba demasiado tiempo en mi corazón y me hacia demasiado daño guardarlo. En cierto modo yo lo sabi,a pero no sabia a quien podia mostrarle mis sentimientos. En quien podía confiar.  
  
Esta tarde iré a pedir el trabajo por lo que piden yo estoy capacitada, ya había trabajado algunas veces como camarera y no pasa nada, la verdad, me gusta la última vez lo tuve que dejar porque me sentia muy mal, pero aun asi dijeron que era buena, así que.. no creo que me digan que no me cogerán. No sé con quien trabajaré pero es posible que sea alguien de mi edad ya que esas plazas para camarero suelen atraer a la gente de mi edad.  
  
Solo espero que esa persona pase de mi y no me desprecie como lo hace toda la gente aquí, creo que incluso el me debe despreciar ahora mismo aun que me esta mirando debe estar riéndose de mi.  
  
No se realmente cuando empecé a sentirme así, me parece que todo el mundo se ríe de mi, que estoy sola, es la verdad, supongo que después de que EL me dejara y empezara a despreciarme como los demás, de pronto mis amigos también empezaron a despreciarme. Decían que había cambiado, que ya no era esa chica alegre que habian conocido y ahí empecé con mi armadura, la armadura de mi corazón, EL solo me utilizó de la forma mas cruel y rastrera que pueda haber pero yo cometí la equivocación mas grande en mi vida, enamorarme. Me dijo que me correspondía, que me quería tanto como yo a el, y yo me lo creí todo, de pronto el dejó de contestar mis llamadas y cuando estaba con sus amigos pasaba de mi, era la forma mas cruel de apagarme toda la vida que antes había ido creando poco a poco, con tanta ilusión. De pronto, un día estaba con sus amigos y le dije que quería hablar con el, el me miró de arriba abajo y empezó a reírse, me dijo que no quería, que ahora ya se habia cansado de mi, que me fuera que ya ma habia tirado a a basura como a las otras, ahora, dijo EL ,ya me habia conseguido, lloré como una niña estúpida. Mis amigos o los que creía mis amigos empezaron a irse. Poco a poco se cansaron de verme. Fue así cuando me di cuenta de que yo no les importaba en realidad y volví a llorar era como caer en un pozo sin fondo, poco a poco mas y mas hondo ese pozo se iba cerrando y no me dejaba salir de el. Y así es aun no he podido salir de el. Solo veo oscuridad.  
  
Sinceramente, no creo que pueda salir de el. MI novio iba a este instituto pero ahora ya no le veo, espero no volver a verle jamás, me hace sentir fatal lo recuerdo todo. Yo solo quiero olvidarlo todo y encerrarme en mi mundo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
¿En que debe estar pensando? se ha puesto cada vez mas y mas triste y yo la veo, la veo impotente desde aquí. No sé si lo que siento es compasión como la que se siente por un gatito abandonado a su suerte o amor, espero que no sea así porque tal vez sufra, aun recuerdo que solo me enamoré una vez, pero ella se fue de mi lado yo sentí tal rabia que empecé a meterme en líos. Poco a poco me encasillaron, ahora ya no lo hago, pero ya estoy encasillado como el gamberro de la escuela y mi mundo cada vez se fue encerrando más, las puertas se cerraban. Aquí aun no lo saben pero paso de hacerme ilusiones de hacer amigos. Esa palabra me causa risas, lo que yo conocí, eso no eran amigos, en cuanto me vieron en problemas me abandonaron, manchaba su perfecto mundo, ninguno se preocupó por mi y la chica de la que me enamoré, ni siquiera volvió a mirarme a la cara. No quiero volver a pasar por eso, no! no quiero hacer amigos porque sé que tarde o temprano me abandonarán.  
  
Ella es ,no me explico por qué, de este sitio, la única persona que me importa, solo espero no enamorarme de ella, aun que creo que soy capaz de hacerlo, ella es tan vulnerable nadie más que yo lo sabe. Creo recordar que ella en una de las primeras hojas puso que tuvo un amor y que la despreció, no sé como alguien puede ser así. Ella es tan bella, estoy seguro de que antes era una chica alegre, lo tengo decidido, pienso hacerla sonreír aun que sea algo que sé que me costará muchísimo, lo conseguiré. Ese será mi propósito. Aún que sea lo último que haga lo conseguiré.  
  
Su bella cara merece tener alegría reflejada en ella. Y yo, quien sabe... tal vez algún día el mundo cambie para mi....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Oh... otra vez esa stupidez! Siempre me pasa cuando recuerdo, vuelvo a llorar, ahogaré mis lagrimas en mis brazos como siempre, para que nadie note mis lagrimas. Siempre igual, abro mis barreras más y mas altas cada vez.  
  
Oigo pasos, se acercan, sé que están muy cerca, se paran, levanto la cabeza poco a poco, es Aoshi!... No lo puedo detener, las lagrimas siguen brotando y yo solo aparto la cara, ya estoy harta! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que descubrirlo todo?  
  
Un momento, ¿me ofrece un pañuelo? ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Debería estar riéndose, me lo da.  
  
Noto como me intenta sonreír con esa extraña sonrisa entre misteriosa y triste para después irse como ha llegado, silenciosamente, pero dejándome con el pañuelo en la mano, la única prueba de que todo ha sido real. Esta vez soy yo, soy yo la que le sigue con la mirada...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Bien ¿que os parece? Bien, he de decir algo muy importante, he notado que mucha gente ha tomado el título como si fuera una historia de rebeldía, bien, he de decir que no es que se comporten mal con todos, sino que son rebeldes porque no opinan como los demás, son diferentes... Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido, pero este fue el título inicial y asi lo dejo jeje. Bueno, espero que ahora lo entendais lo hago, no porque me enfade, todo lo contrario, lo hago para que no os hagais falsas esperanzas de rebeldía @_@ jeje  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Xica, no sé si te das cuenta, pero me haces muy feliz comentando siempre sobre todas mis historias. De verdad, que es muy bonito! *___* espero que te guste este capi!  
  
Hebe: Bien, respecto a tu pregunta de si lo continúo... aquí tienes la respuesta ;) jejej Me alegro de que te guste mi idea, gracias por tu apoyo y espero contentarte y llegar a tus expectativas con este cap y todo mi fic.  
  
Aome: jeje lo de la faceta rebelde... arriba la cosa pero de todas formas, creo que me has entendido así que tampoco creo que te haya liado yo mucho ¿verdad? Jeje Gracias por tus felicitaciones *__* un dia de estos la copiaré y se la paso a la profe de castellano ;)  
  
Anny-chan: Hija mia! Xica no tienes por qué disculparte! El caso es que me has dejado un review y no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Rebeldes... ¿sin causa? Jeje ya te la he dado (por lo menos el preludio) en este cap jejej. La de encuentros ya la he continuado ehh asi que no me mates ;) jeje y tranki que intentaré actualizar mas pronto pero es que últimamente o salgo mucho o me toca empollar por lo que no me aclaro ^__^UU Pues si, tenemos el 3xl solo que tengo lio a veces para verlo bien por culpa de que ese canal lo cogen a veces para la emisión de los programas de aquí, no me queda sino que gruñirles ya que esta bastante mejor ese jejej. ¿Qué si he visto las nuevas? Vamos, Sakuragi!! Aix me gusta muxo, pero lo mismo , que hace dias que no le veo su pelito color zanahoria! T__T jeje y por cierto se acaba Jeanne pero a mi no me molesta mucho puesto que para mi se acabó en cuanto empecé las clases T__T a esa hora toy en el insti.... Enga dwwwww  
  
Ali-chan: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la idea, y gracias por lo de "por la experiencia previa..." aix no os merezco *___* hoy no ceno, ya me habéis alimentado jejej, me tendríais que ver cuando leo los reviews jeje  
  
Misao-K: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lo mismo que ya diré hasta que me quede sin letras (y sin habla ;)) vuestro apoyo es lo mejor que hay jejej. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y prometo actualizar cuando me sea posible todas mis historias  
  
Mary-chan 


End file.
